


Dating Cesaro Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [25]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Antonio Cesaro/Original Female Character(s), Antonio Cesaro/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Dating Cesaro Would Include

  * _Cesaro always being a gentleman to you._
  * _Having cute coffee dates._
  * _Working out together._
  * _Training together._
  * _Traveling with him and Sheamus._
  * _Being besties with Sheamus._
  * _Sheamus teasing you and Cesaro._
  * _Sheamus complaining every time you and Cesaro kiss in front of him._
  * _Sharing a hotel room._
  * _Having date nights._
  * _A lot of selfies._
  * _Cesaro being touchy._
  * _Hand holding._
  * _Forehead kisses._
  * _Nose kisses._
  * _Cesaro kissing your hand._
  * _Neck kisses._
  * _Lots of cuddles._
  * _Cesaro being in awe every time you are in the ring._
  * _Giving each other massages after yours and his matches._
  * _Teasing each other._
  * _Cesaro always making you blush._
  * _Stealing his shirts & jumpers._
  * _Complementing you._
  * _Spanking your ass._
  * _Cesaro spoiling you with gifts and lots of love and affection._
  * _Dinner dates._
  * _Lunch dates._
  * _A lot of PDA._
  * _Being best friends._
  * _Flirting with you, even though you’s two are together._
  * _Being in awe at his accent._
  * _Wrapping his coat around your should whenever you get cold._
  * _Cesaro taking important dates serious, especially your birthday and yours and his anniversary._
  * _Never getting into fights. Cause he hates arguing with you._
  * _Cesaro getting jealous when another guy flirts with you._
  * _Cesaro being protective._
  * _Trying to teach you other languages._
  * _Taking care of you when it’s the time of the month._
  * _Taking care of each other when one of you’s get sick._
  * _Holding your hand tightly whenever you’s two are in public._
  * _Movie dates._
  * _Cesaro getting worried when you get injured._
  * _Getting worried when he gets injured._
  * _Watching each other’s matches._



**Sex With Cesaro:**

  * _Cesaro being big on aftercare after you’s two do the dirty deed._
  * _Cuddling._
  * _Cesaro being dominant_
  * _Cesaro spanking you._
  * _Leaving scratch marks on his back._
  * _Cesaro leaving love bites on your neck and collarbone._
  * _Shower sex._
  * _Dirty talk._
  * _Sexting._
  * _Morning sex._
  * _Cuddling you after you’s two have sex._
  * _Both of you’s being vocal when you’s two have sex._
  * _Sex in the locker room._
  * _Hotel room sex , which Sheamus complains about._
  * _Sex after a match._
  * _“I hope you two aren’t having sex.” Sheamus complained._
  * _Giving him blowjobs._
  * _Cesaro eating you out._
  * _Cesaro fingering you._
  * _Mind blowing orgasms._
  * _Thigh kisses._




End file.
